Rescue me!
by NicoRobin57
Summary: It is a one shot about Abby and Gibbs. father/daughter relationship. Sorry for grammar mistakes, but my english isn't good. I hope you will enjoy it anyway.


Everything was silent. Abby opened her door and closed it behind her. Her apartment was dark and there was no noise. She was really tired. The day was long and she was exhausted. Abby turned the light on. Then she threw her coat over a chair and went to the fridge. She needed something to eat. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. Quickly she turned around. In the living room stood … Mikel.

"Mikel!"

"Hi Abby."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I have missed you."

He made a step towards Abby and she made a step back.

"Mikel. Please go away."

"I can't. When do you see how much I love you and that you love me too?"

"I don't love you."

"I don't believe you."

He made another step. Abby didn't know what to do. What should she do? If she could reach the door that would be her only chance, but she knew that Mikel wasn't slow.

`I have to try it. ´

Abby ran to the door. As she tried to open the door, Mikel had his arms around her.

"Why do you try to run away every time you see me?"

"Let me go!"

"If I would do that, you would run away."

"Of course I would. You are crazy!"

"That hurts Abby."

"Good!", Abby hissed.

Then she kicked Mikel. His arms disappeared. Quickly Abby opened the door and run. After a few seconds she heard how Mikel followed her. Outside she just ran. While she ran, she thought over a plan. There were no peoples in her road.

"ABBY!"

She ignored him. Then she remembered her mobile phone, which was in her trousers. She pulled it outside and opened it. But who should she call? Ziva? No, she had a date. Tony? He was certainly in his bed and slept. McGee? Didn't he tell her that he has a date tonight? Ducky? She didn't want to bother Ducky with problem. Besides what could he do against Mikel? Mikel is much younger than Ducky. Palmer? What could he do? He wouldn't win that fight. So there is just Gibbs. Abby called Gibbs. She prayed that he was in his basement and would hear his mobile phone.

"Beep … Beep … Bee … Yeah?"

"Gibbs?"

"Abby."

"I need your help!"

"What is wrong?"

"Mikel! He was in my house!"

Abby noticed that she was hysteric and that she spoke louder than normal, but that didn't matter.

"Where are you?"

"I … I don't know, Gibbs! I'm still running and he is behind me!"

"Ok. I will come, but now tell me where you are. "

"I don't know it!"

"Abby! You are on the road. There are street signs. You just have to tell me, which street name you can read."

She heard how he was running with his mobile phone.

"I can't see any street signs, Gibbs!"

"Concentrate!"

"I try it, but I can't see …"

"I don't want to hear that you can't see one! I want the name, Abby! If you don't tell me the damn name, I cannot help you. So what's the name?", Gibbs cut her off.

Abby noticed a street sign. She stopped.

»Gibbs! There is a street sign. I'm in the … AAH!"

"ABBY! ABBY ANSWER ME!"

But she couldn't. Mikel took hold of her. Abby has lost her mobile phone. She tried to escape, but he was stronger than she. Besides Mikel had his hand over Abby's mouth so that she couldn't tell Gibbs the street name.

Gibbs drove as fast as possible. He didn't know where Abby was, but he hoped she wasn't far away from her apartment. After a few minutes he was there. He couldn't see her, so he called her mobile phone. Suddenly he heard her ring tone. It was silent, but it was hers. He began to run. Behind a corner he could see her. She fought against Mikel, but Gibbs could see that she wasn't strong enough and that she would lose the fight. He put his mobile phone away and took his gun.

"Mawher!"

Mikel turned with Abby. Abby stopped fighting against Mikel and Mikel removed his hand from her mouth.

"GIBBS!"

Abby was so happy to see him.

"Let her go!"

"I can't. I love her. You don't understand that. I need Abby."

"Let her go!"

Mikel shook his head.

"If you want her, you have to shot me, but then you will hurt her too. Do you really want to risk that?"

Gibbs knew that Mikel was right. He put his gun away.

"Gibbs!"

Abby couldn't believe what she saw. Gibbs abandoned? Would he really not rescue her?

"Abby and I will take your car."

But Gibbs shook his head.

"I can't shot you Mawher, because I don't want to hurt Abby, but I will not allow you to take Abby with you."

"What will you do?"

"You let her go and I will not follow you."

"I can't. I told you before."

Abby bit in Mikel's hand and he released her. Instantly Abby began to run. As Mikel realized that he couldn't catch her again, he ran too. Gibbs took Abby in his arms and held her tight. Abby began to cry, while Gibbs just held her.

_After an hour_

Gibbs sat with Abby on his couch. He brought her to his house, after she stopped crying. Abby rested in his arms and he had his arms around her.

"For a moment I really thought you wouldn't rescue me this time."

"I will always rescue you, Abby.", Gibbs murmured in her hairs.

"Mikel will come back and what will I do then?"

"I have called Tony, Ziva and McGee. They will find him and then you are safe again. He will never touch you again, Abby. I promise."

Abby snuggled herself tighter to Gibbs and Gibbs kissed her on the top of her head.

"I believe you, Gibbs."


End file.
